


Slipper Shenanigans

by shenala



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Are Slippers Shoes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: From the prompt: Stop launching your slippers at me!"That's it, I've had it! Steve! Steven Rogers! Get your star-spangled ass out here." Sam roared as he slammed down his tablet on the coffee table in front of him while levelling a furious glare at the man sitting across from him.





	Slipper Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just trying to get back into the writing mood, so this is all silly nonsense.

"That's it, I've had it! Steve! Steven Rogers! Get your star-spangled ass out here." Sam roared as he slammed down his tablet on the coffee table in front of him while levelling a furious glare at the man sitting across from him. 

When no response came, Sam shoved himself up out of the armchair and stomped towards the door before yelling up the stairs, "Rogers! I know you can hear me! If you're not down here in 30 seconds I will not be held responsible for my actions!"

This time his words led to the bathroom door opening and a still-dripping Steve stepping out onto the landing to look down at him as he rubbed the back of his neck with a towel, "Sam? What are you shouting for? Bucky might be trying to sleep."

Unable and unwilling to withhold the growl that grew in his throat, Sam jerked a finger back in the direction of the living room before aiming it back at Steve, "No, he's not sleeping! He's not trying to sleep! He's throwing shoes at my head!" 

At Sam's words, Steve found himself having to draw on all his experience as he carefully schooled his face into a neutral expression before responding, "He's throwing shoes at you?" 

"At my head, Steve!" 

Holding his hands up in the universal sign for surrender, Steve headed downstairs to join the other two before stepping past Sam and into the living room where Bucky was still lounging on the sofa. 

"Hey, Buck?" Steve began, the hint of amusement clear in his voice no matter how hard he tried to suppress it, "Er, Sam says you threw shoes at him?"

"At my head" came the hissed addition from behind him as Sam stood in the doorway, scowling at the brunette man. 

Turning to face Steve, a devilish smirk spread across Bucky's face as he flicked his gaze between the two men before answering, "Are slippers shoes?"

While Sam immediately responded with an emphatic "yes!", Steve took on a more thoughtful air, "I don't know..? I mean, they go on your feet, so yes? But I guess they're kind of their own subset of a shoe.." 

Here Sam interjected, "Oh hell no! Slippers are shoes. You wear them on your feet. They're not a subset, they're not an exception, they're a shoe, and tin-man knows it. Stop launching your slippers at me!" 

"Fine", Bucky huffed, deliberately overplaying his disappointment before winking at Steve, who shook his head fondly. 

The conflict now resolved (momentarily at least) Sam resettled himself into his chair and Bucky returned his attention to the TV, while Steve made his way into the kitchen; stooping to pick up one of the offending slippers in the process. 

The fresh silence was then sharply broken as Steve turned to angrily wave said shoe in Bucky's direction, "Hey! These aren't even yours, you jerk! These are mine! Don't throw my slippers around!" 

Faced with Steve's declaration, Sam and Bucky only needed the briefest of eye contact to pass between the pair of them before they both dissolved into hysterical laughter as the blonde stood there trying to keep his "Captain America Is Very Disappointed In You" face in situ when all he really wanted to do was crow with joy at the easy delight on his best friend's face.


End file.
